fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Tenshi to koi ni ochi
Tenshi to koi ni ochi (天使と恋に落ち Tenshi to koi ni ochi) is the second anime series created by CureKanade. This series can be translated to Fallen in love with an angel. Story Tenshi to koi ni ochi Episodes Humans have been at war with Angels for a long time, but when a fifteen year old girl named Reina Taketori, who is a human, and sixteen year old boy Yori Tanomi, who is an angel, fall in love, they have to try and keep their love story a secret. But when a the presidents of humans and angels finds out their secret, they get split up and have to try and find a way back to each other. Characters Main Characters Reina Taketori A beautiful, elegent fifteen year old girl who falls in love with Yori. She is a great fighter and hated being apart from Yori. She becomes great friends with Coco and learns how to use a bow and arrow. She was forced to marry Daisuke but was saved by Yori and Coco. She has blonde shoulder-length hair with blue eyes. Yori Tanomi The handsome sixteen year old angel who falls in love with Reina. He gets away from Itsuki but is find by Kazuo and is tortured three times in the season. He uses his sword and magic to fight.He saved Reina from marrying Daisuke with Coco. He has messy brown hair with green eyes. Coco Yumetake A cute fifteen years old human girl who helps Reina and Yori get back together. She is very smart and can use a bow and arrow to fight. She hated it when Reina was almost forced to marry Daisuke but saved her with Yori. She has mid-back dark brown hair with violet eyes. Humans President Kazuo The leader of the human race. He is very protective of all humans and only wants to help them. He always had plans for Reina to marry Daisuke but his plans failed when Yori came along. After the rescuing Reina from marrying Daisuke, he teamed up with President Itsuki to kill Reina, Yori and Coco. Misao Misumi Kazuo's personal assistant. She loves eating sushi and is practically seen every episode holding a clipboard, eating sushi and being beside Kazuo. She is a beautiful 32-year old who joins Reina's side in the battle of keeping her alive. Captain Haruki The leader of the human army. He aids his warriors to battle the angels at the beginning and end of the series. Daisuke Tatakau The man Reina was to marry. He is actually in love with Reina and aids her in the battle for her survival. He is only protecting Reina, not Yori or Coco, as he says to Reina when they lost Yori and Coco is a maze of bombs. Angels President Itsuki Miku Tsuki Hero Hikaru Yori's best friend. He helps Yori from beginning to end but acts as if he has been betrayed by Yori. Items Grenade Sleeping Powder Sceptor More coming Locations Kawabata Town Kawa Kōen Trivia Category:Tenshi to koi ni ochi Category:Fan Anime Category:CureKanade